Heather Knight (cricketer)
Heather Clare Knight (born 26 December 1990) is an English cricketer who plays international cricket for the England women's cricket team. She is a right-handed batsman and right arm off break bowler. Contents 1 Early life 2 Cricketing career 2.1 England 3 Cricket Equipment 4 References 5 External links Early life Knight was born on 26 December 1990 in Rochdale. She was educated at Plymstock School, a state secondary school in Plymouth, Devon.1 She was offered a place at the University of Cambridge to study natural sciences but turned it down so she would have the time play cricket.2 She went on to study Biomedical Sciences at Cardiff University.3 Cricketing career A prolific batsman at county level for her native Devon, Knight has played for the Diamonds, the Rubies and England Academy Women in addition to the England Women's team. She topped the county run scoring aggregates in both 2008 (390 runs) and 2009 (622). Knight plays club cricket for Plymstock Cricket Club in the Devon Cricket League where she opens the batting for the first team. Heather started attending colts training sessions at just 8 years old and progressed through the youth system at Plymstock. England Knight was called into the England squad on their tour of India in 2010 as a replacement for the injured Sarah Taylor and played in the 5th One Day International on 1 March in Mumbai, opening the batting and scoring 49 on her international debut.4 She toured Sri Lanka with the England team in 2010, making her Twenty20 debut in the 2nd match of the series on 22 November in Colombo.5 She made her test debut in the one-off Ashes test at Sydney's Bankstown Oval in January 2011. She is the holder of one of the first tranche of 18 ECB central contracts for women players, which were announced in April 2014.6 Cricket Equipment Knight was involved in the creation of a UK Cricket Range exclusively for women,7 the Heather Knight Collection. Partnering with SM Pintu and Cricket Deal Direct, working towards their shared interest in the development of Women's cricket across the UK.8 The equipment range is specially designed for women, and has already sponsored a number of young developing cricketers, including Cath Dalton and Sophia Dunkley. References 1.Jump up ^ "Knight is a first among equals at Plymstock". This is Cornwall. Northcliffe Media. 3 December 2008. Retrieved 24 October 2011. 2.Jump up ^ Westbury, Isabelle (27 July 2015). "Women's Cricket: Turning down Cambridge degree course was right for Heather Knight". The Independent. Retrieved 28 July 2015. 3.Jump up ^ "Performance: Sports Bursar selected for India training camp". News Archive - Sport. Cardiff University. 22 January 2010. Retrieved 24 October 2011. 4.Jump up ^ "England Women Tour of India 2009/10". Cricinfo.com. Retrieved 2014-05-08. 5.Jump up ^ "2nd T20I: Sri Lanka Women v England Women at Colombo (NCC), Nov 22, 2010 | Cricket Scorecard". ESPN Cricinfo. Retrieved 2014-05-08. 6.Jump up ^ "England women earn 18 new central contracts". BBC. 20 April 2015. Retrieved 6 May 2014. 7.Jump up ^ Gregory Peake. "Heather Knight Cricket Collection celebrates launch". Cision News. Olsen Partnership. Retrieved 3 July 2015. 8.Jump up ^ "Heather Knight Cricket Collection Info". Heather Knight Cricket Collection. Retrieved 3 July 2015. External links Player profile: Heather Knight from ESPNcricinfo Category:1990 births